Sleepovers and spin the bottle Kiddy Grade style!
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: A sarcastic remark from Éclair before the first episode, one which was taken literally by Chief Eclipse, results in everything changing as the group has monthly sleepovers and games of spin the bottle in order to learn more about each other. Éclairs apartment is first on the list, and she has more than a few secrets of her own, the lest of which is being able to cook. AU OOC T
1. Showing up and Barn

**Kiddy Grade Characters play Spin the Bottle**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and this is probably considered CRACK! Éclair and the other E.S. members have been keeping some secrets, one of them more than the others but all of them pretty big, and a sarcastic comment from Éclair is taken seriously. Femslash AU OOC some bashing some Slash.)**

"Come in the door's open as always!" Éclair shouted from within the kitchen of her apartment when there was a knock on the door, inwardly wondering who it was since most of the locals didn't bother knocking since the door was always open. Éclair went back to cooking at the stove as she softly sang under her breath while the door opened and a few people walked in before it closed, Éclair not knowing who it was since her back was too the door.

"What can I do for you?" Éclair asked smiling without turning around as she flipped the steak in the frying pan and added some seasoning.

"How about turning around to look at us while we talk to you?" A very familiar womans' voice said sounding amused while Éclair was startled as she recognized who it was and accidently placed her hand on a hot stove eye as she spun around to look at them.

"Shit!" Éclair swore shaking her burnt hand and running some cold water from the sink on it while Un-oh snickered.

"Stop snickering Un-oh. It hurts like a bitch!" Éclair said using her foot to kick up her spatula that fell onto the floor, which she caught with her uninjured hand and threw it at the green haired boy.

"What was that for?" Un-oh demanded rubbing his forehead where the spatula had struck him.

"You want me to snicker if you burn your hand? No? Then don't snicker when I burn mine." Éclair said glaring at Un-oh slightly as she gently toweled off her already healing hand. She really loved her healing ability some days.

"Now what are you all here for? I doubt any, let alone all, of you came all the way to my apartment just to drop in and say 'hi'…or laugh at me burning my hand." Éclair said giving Un-oh a pointed look as she pulled a clean spatula out of a nearby drawer and went back to cooking the steak, easily side-stepping the spatula Un-oh had thrown at her.

"Thank you for putting that in the sink for me Un-oh." Éclair said smirking at the boys disbelieving face when the spatula landed cleanly in the sink without breaking anything. This caused the others to snicker at the look on Un-oh's face while Eclipse answered for all of them.

"Due to your comment on us most likely finding out more about each other during a sleep over than any other time…I've decided that we'll all have a sleep over at least once a month. Since it was technically your idea, we're staying the night at your place first." Eclipse said smirking and causing Éclair to nearly drop the frying pan as she casually flipped the steak again.

"You've gotta be joking! I was being sarcastic when I said that!" Éclair said in disbelief as she turned to stare at the blond woman shocked and wide eyed.

"Sarcasm or not, it was probably the truth and therefor has been implemented." Eclipse said her smirk widening when Éclair looked at her as if she were insane.

"Either way don't you think you should have told me first that you all would be staying the night here? That way I'd have at least a little bit of time to fix up beds for everyone, not to mention dinner since I doubt you all have eaten supper yet." Éclair asked raising an eyebrow at her boss and causing the blond to flush lightly and scratch the back of her neck sheepishly.

"I didn't think of that." Eclipse muttered with a sheepish smile while the others turned and stared at Eclipse in disbelief, she didn't think of something? The galaxy must be ending. Éclair merely let out a sigh as she turned off the stove and headed for the fridge.

"Any allergies I need to know about?" Éclair asked over her shoulder as she opened the fridge and peered inside.

"Alv and myself are allergic to peanuts." Dvergr piped in after a second of wondering what Éclair was doing while the others looked at her and Alv stunned, they didn't know the two were allergic to peanuts.

"Okay. Anyone else allergic to anything?" Éclair asked nodding to show that she heard and understood Dvergr while the others shook their heads slightly.

"Alright I can work with that." Éclair said nodding when she turned to look at them and they shook their heads again, causing her to take several fruits and steaks out of the fridge.

"Hmm. I have enough to make a Lime steak and fruit salad for each of us. Anyone got any problems with that?" Éclair asked glancing at them as she set the steaks and fruit on the counter.

"Sounds yummy." Un-oh said licking his lips at the sound of steak, as well as the smell of the one that Éclair had already been cooking. The others nodded in agreement silently as they looked around Éclair's apartment curiously, Un-oh was right it did sound yummy.

"Alright. Give me ten minutes. Feel free to make yourselves at home while I cook." Éclair called over her shoulder as she washed the steaks and fruit thoroughly before pulling a knife out of the drawer beside her. Dvergr, having already looked at the apartment while Éclair had burnt her hand, walked over to the counter and blinked when she noticed that Éclair's hands were a blur as she expertly cut up the apple and watermelon in front of her.

"Do you need any help cooking? It is the least I could do since we came without warning." Dvergr offered as Éclair started on the cantaloupe while the steaks were on the stove.

"You don't have to. I'm used to cooking more than this on my own. Nice of you to offer." Éclair said pausing briefly to smile at Dvergr, who raised an eyebrow at her curiously as the door was slammed open.

"This is not a barn so do not slam my door unless it's an emergency!" Éclair shouted over her shoulder at the panting muscular man that had ran in.

"Sorry Éclair but I was sent to give you a request." The man said panting slightly as he handed over a sheet of paper while Éclair set down her knife and turned around to face the man.

"Diamond? They only send you running like that if they need a weapon quickly. What's the situation?" Éclair asked blinking at the sight of the out of breath blond man in her doorway while the E.S. members looked at her curiously.

"Boss man needs a hard and destructive sword to deal with the wolf that's been going after the Garder family's hens lately. It's all right here." Diamond said tapping the paper in Éclair's hands as he collapsed onto the ground still panting.

"Alright I can have it done in two minutes. Help yourself to the fridge while you wait." Éclair said sighing as she looked over the paper critically and headed for a closed door in her apartment.

"What about the food Éclair?" Un-oh whined as Diamond jumped up and ran to the fridge with his mouth watering.

"The fruit salad is almost done and the steaks need a few more minutes anyways so it'll be fine." Éclair shouted back over her shoulder at him as she unlocked the door and entered the room, which seemed to be a workshop of some kind.

"Let's see here. Hardness means iron and Destructiveness means stone but why don't we try adding this." Un-oh heard her mutter before loud banging was heard, causing them to rush to the room in alarm while Diamond stayed where he was. When they reached the door they stopped and stared as they saw Éclair hammering three white hot materials into a mold that looked like a mace.

"There. That should do it." Éclair said wiping her forehead slightly as she left the mold in front of a high powered Air Conditioner for about twenty seconds before she took it out, to reveal a very professional looking mace.

"Excuse me." Éclair said raising an eyebrow as she moved past them and handed the mace to Diamond.

"Be sure to let me know how it works, I have a few ideas for improvements and added a little something extra." Éclair said washing her hands as Diamond left a small wad of cash on the counter and left while calling out his goodbye and acknowledgement.

"Okay now to finish supper." Éclair said going back to chopping up fruit and flipping the steaks as if nothing had happened.

"We're learning more about her already and it isn't even nightfall yet." Tweedle Dee muttered under her breath as she merely stared at Éclair's back as the brunette went back to humming as she cooked.


	2. boys, desert, and a Frozen Rose

**Kiddy Grade Characters play Spin the Bottle**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"We're learning more about her already and it isn't even nightfall yet." Tweedle Dee muttered under her breath as she merely stared at Éclair's back as the brunette went back to humming as she cooked.

There had been a brief moment of shocked silence as they merely stared at Éclair's back as she moved around the small kitchen fluidly before Dvergr managed to snap out of her stupor.

"Here. It seems you forgot these." Dvergr said spotting some grapes on the counter near her and handing them to Éclair when she paused and looked around for a moment.

"Thanks I was wondering where I had put those." Éclair said her eyes brightening while she smiled at Dvergr and took the grapes from her.

"You're welcome." Dvergr said stoically as she watched while Éclair picked off a few of the grapes and put them into the large bowl of fruit before taking one off of the vine and tossing it into the air over her head.

"Nice move." Dvergr said slightly impressed when Éclair caught the grape with her tongue as she flipped the steaks easily.

"Thanks but it was nothing special. Help yourselves to the grapes and fridge if you need a snack before supper. It'll still be a few moments yet." Éclair said smiling at them as she flipped a steak with her right hand while her left plucked a grape and tossed it at Dvergr as if to make her point obvious. Dvergr blinked for a second before easily catching the grape in her mouth and swallowing it.

"Make sure you don't get too full though since I already have desert made." Éclair added thoughtfully when she noticed Un-oh eyeing the fridge hungrily from out the corner of her eye.

"Desert?" Tweedle Dumb asked raising an eyebrow at Éclair's back, how could she have fixed desert when she didn't know they were coming?

"Yep. It's a new recipe of mine so I hope you all like it but I won't be angry if you don't, just means i need to work on it some more in my free time." Éclair said smiling at them over her shoulder as she began to plate the steaks and drizzled the rest of the lime juice on them in equal amounts.

"There. Dinner's ready. Grab a soda and a seat wherever you want, well except for on the bed. I don't allow anyone to eat on the bed, not even little Sarah down the hall when I have to baby sit her." Éclair said as she loaded her arms up with the plates and bowls and turned slowly to hand them to the others.

"Here. Let me take some of those before you drop them on accident." Dvergr said immediately taking at least four of the bowls and five plates onto her own arms as she helped Éclair.

"Thanks but I've carried more than this before without spilling anything." Éclair said smiling at Dvergr as she began handing out plates to the other E.S. members who sat in chairs, on the sofa, or on the floor around the room.

"Enjoy." Éclair said smiling at them as she sat cross legged on the floor next to Dvergr with her food on her lap. That seemed to be the signal for the boys to heartily dig into the steak while the girls headed straight for the fruit, except for Alv who joined the boys with taking a bite out of the steak. The moment the steak or fruit was chewed and swallowed they merely stared at Éclair, who was calmly chewing a piece of watermelon.

"What? I didn't burn the steak did I?" Éclair asked swallowing the watermelon in her mouth and noticing all of their stares.

"You're a very good cook Éclair. The fruit and steak are delicious and complement one another amazingly well." Tweedle Dee said humming in pleasure as she took a bite out of her steak, causing the others to nod in agreement.

"All those who thinks Éclair should cook all the time raise your hands." Eclipse said raising her own hand into the air, which was quickly joined by all the other E.S. members' hands while Éclair merely blushed under the praise.

"Hehe. I'm not that good, honestly." Éclair said scratching the back of her neck slightly embarrassed at all the praise she was getting from her friends and co-workers.

"Everyone who thinks Éclair is insane for thinking that this…wonderfood, is 'not that good' please raise your hands." Tweedle Dumb called out, inwardly wondering if his sister would mind if he kidnapped Éclair and brought her home just so that she could cook for them.

Although if the way her hand shot back up in the air, nearly smacking him in the nose on its way up, was any indication then she'd probably help him…if Dextera didn't get to her first that was if the way he was eyeing Éclair speculatively was any sign. The two boys caught each other's eyes and realized in an instant that they had thought of the same idea at the same time, now it was just a race to see who could get the girl first.

Sinistra sighed slightly in his mind when he saw the looks Tweedle Dumb and Dextera were giving Éclair before glaring at one another subtly. Those two had been crushing on Éclair for well over a thousand years and it looks like her ability to cook delicious meals only fueled the rivalry over her even more. Although, he mentally told himself, he and A-ou have had crushes on Éclair for over three hundred years now and if she could make fruit parfait's as delicious as she made the steak and fruit salad then he'd use all his charm to woo her to his side before the others got anywhere close to her.

"Wow that must be the quickest I've seen anyone eat without looking like a slob." Éclair said with a giggle as she watched the others nearly inhale their food while she chewed up and swallowed the last of her steak a minute later. The others flushed slightly, unable to believe they had acted so…reckless in nearly swallowing their food whole but it was that good!

"Sorry but your food was just that good." Tweedle Dumb said with a sheepish grin as he scratched the back of his neck while Éclair stood up and took the dishes from them.

"Hehe. It was nothing special so no need to keep talking like it was. Anyways who wants desert?" Éclair asked changing the subject slightly as she rinsed off the dishes and put them in the dishwasher, before heading for the freezer just before someone opened the door without knocking.

"Hmm? Oh hey Capri. I was wondering when you would show up. Grab a seat and relax, I'm just about to serve desert." Éclair called as she looked over her shoulder and grinned at the waitress that had walked in and merely stopped to look at all the other inhabitants of the apartment room curiously.

"Yes! That means I'm just in time to try that new recipe you created." The woman, Capri, said doing a little happy dance that had Éclair laughing while the other E.S. members merely stared at her curiously before Lumiere recognized her.

"Hello Capri." Lumiere said respectfully to the waitress that she had met back when Éclair first woke up with no memory.

"Huh? Oh hey Lumiere. Who're your friends?" Capri asked smiling sheepishly when she realized that she hadn't acknowledged the others in the room yet.

"This are some of my friends from work Capri. Apparently my boss took one of my sarcastic remarks seriously and decided that we need to hold monthly sleep overs. My place was first on the list, without my knowledge." Éclair explained causing Capri to snicker slightly at the look on her friends face, only that could happen to Éclair.

"That could only ever happen to you Éclair. Want me to come back tomorrow to try out the desert?" Capri asked nodding at the others before angling her head at the door.

"Nah you can stay and grab a bite of it now…before Sinistra eats it all." Éclair said earning curious looks from the others as she turned around with the desert in hand, causing Sinistra's eyes to brighten and his mouth to water when he noticed that it was a large amount of rather delicious looking fruit parfaits.

"Don't worry there aren't any nuts in them." Éclair said noticing Dvergrs slightly worried look since most parfaits had some nuts in them somewhere. Dvergr nodded at Éclair thankfully as she took the large serving of parfait and the spoon that was held out for her.

"Dig in and let me know if I screwed it up will ya? First time I've tried this recipe before." Éclair said grinning at them after she had passed out all the parfaits and causing Capri to snort slightly with the spoon already halfway to her mouth.

"Éclair, everything you make is delicious so you don't have to worry about screwing it up. Remind me to get you something nicer than usual for your birthday this year for not only cooking at the café when you can but for also giving us your recipes." Capri said causing Éclair to blush again while the others merely gave her looks, they knew her food was beyond delicious but they didn't know she sometimes worked at a café.

"Mmm. This is the best fruit parfait I've ever eaten! Éclair I swear I'm going to kidnap you just so you make more parfaits." Sinistra said already done with his as he stared at Éclair with hearts in his eyes, causing Capri to snicker slightly since Éclair was completely oblivious to anything that was slightly romantic.

"Hehe. No need for that Sinistra. I enjoy cooking so anytime you want me to cook something you can just ask, that goes for everyone else too of course." Éclair said smiling and not noticing the adoring looks she was getting go completely over her head and out the open window.

"Do we get to hear you sing too? After dinner music?" Capri asked staring at Éclair hopefully as she ate her parfait while Éclair fished out the second batch she had made and passed them around to those that had already finished their first.

"Sure. Anyone mind me singing Frozen Rose?" Éclair asked between bites of her own parfait while the others shook their head slightly, most of them not even knowing what the song was since they never heard it before.

"Alright one song, then you have to get back to the bar don't you Capri?" Éclair asked causing Capri to nod with a small pout on her face, before she brightened up when Éclair closed her eyes and began to softly sing. **(A/N: I do not own Frozen Rose by: Anna Tsuchiya.)**

"**I don't wanna hear the bad news when I was a little girl  
In front of the mirror I couldn't understand a thing  
There were tears falling down my cheeks no matter  
How much, I washed my face, I couldn't wash my soul.  
I should of hold on to him tight  
I wanted to hold him back so he wouldn't leave  
A frozen rose that has lost its love  
Only the memories of you dye her into red  
Stays there waiting to melt away  
The petals scatter like glass tears  
I really I'll forgive you if you're afraid of me  
I wanna be hold so tight that I can't breathe  
Save me from my loneliness  
If it was possible I shouldn't have meet you  
A frozen rose that has lost its love  
Only the memories of you dye her into red  
Stays there waiting to melt away  
The petals scatter like glass tears  
I really I'll forgive you if you're afraid of me  
A frozen rose that has lost its love  
Only the memories of you dye her into red  
Stays there waiting to melt away  
The petals scatter like glass tears  
A frozen rose that has lost its love  
A frozen rose that has lost its love"**

Everyone merely sat and stared transfixed at Éclair, a few of them not even noticing Sinistra steal some of their parfaits right out from under their noses. They realized that Éclair must have been a good singer for Capri to be that happy about her agreeing to sing, what they didn't realize was that Éclair sang like a goddess if not better!

"Damn. We're finding out more about her in less than an hour then what we have in over a thousand years." Dextera said staring at Éclair and not noticing Sinistra steal the rest of his half-eaten parfait.


	3. Dye job and daughter

**Kiddy Grade Characters play Spin the Bottle**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"So now what do we do?" Éclair asked curiously as she passed out cups of Coco-cola to the others who all gave her nods of thanks, although it wasn't their usual drinks.

"We can play spin the bottle mixed with Truth or Dare." Alv, surprisingly, suggested after a moment or two of the others merely trying to think of something. This caused the others to give her curious looks.

"I don't remember most of my childhood but I remember when I had gotten permission to have a sleepover once when I was little. We sit in a circle and put an empty bottle in the center. Then one person spins the bottle, and whoever the top of it stops on has to pick Truth or Dare. They pick truth they have to answer one question truthfully, the pick dare and they have to preform one dare. There's no switching from truth to dare or skipping if you don't like it." Alv explained causing the others to exchanged glances before merely shrugging slightly, that was better than nothing.

"And we have a winner." Éclair announced grinning as she poured the rest of the coco-cola into Viola's cup and screwed the tap on tightly, setting it down in the middle of the quickly formed circle when she was done.

"Okay since it seems I'm the only one who's ever played the game before I'll spin first." Alv said reaching forward and spinning the bottle lightly, making everyone watch to see who it would land on.

"Alright Viola. Truth or dare?" Alv asked looking at the short pink haired girl on the topped end of the bottle.

"Dare!" Viola said without hesitation or pausing to think about it, which caused Alv to grin widely.

"I dare you to dye Chief Eclipse's hair blue." Alv said almost immediately and causing everyone to merely stare at her, wondering if they heard her wrong.

"What?" Viola asked digging her finger into her ear and checking to see if she had earwax clogging up her hearing.

"You heard me. I dare you to dye Chief Eclipse's hair blue." Alv repeated with her grin getting even wider while Éclair snickered and ran off into her bathroom for a moment, before returning with a blue box in her hands.

"Here. It's some temporary blue dye I have left over from when Capri forced me to dress up for Halloween." Éclair explained as she handed the box to Viola, who was looking between Alv and Eclipse fearfully.

"What did you dress up as that has blue hair?" Un-oh asked curiously and causing Éclair to grin at him.

"If I pick truth you might find out." Éclair said causing Un-oh to pout, that wasn't fair!

"Don't worry Viola. She can't do anything about it since A) it's part of the game, and B) we're all off-duty tonight." Alv said causing Viola to brighten up while Eclipse merely sighed and subjected herself to the hair dye the youngest of the E.S. members began to comb into her hair, good thing it was only temporary. Too bad Éclair had 'forgotten' to mention that the box was a little over half empty, which meant that there wasn't enough to do all of Eclipse's hair. Not to mention that she had 'forgotten' to inform them that the dye was _neon blue._

"All done!" Viola chirped a moment later before stepping away from her boss and taking a look at her handiwork, as did all the others. Éclair, Alv, and Un-oh nearly broke a rib laughing at the half done dye job that would make a hair stylist faint in horror. Eclipse had NEON blue dye streaked throughout her short and spiky blond hair, although all of her bangs were completely neon blue.

"Anyone have a camera?" Dextera asked after a moment of merely staring at Eclipse, who was wondering what they were staring at since she hadn't been given a mirror to see the dye job herself yet.

"On the nightstand." Éclair choked out through her laughter and causing Dextera to scramble to the nightstand and snatch up the camera deftly, idly noticing all the pictures that decorated the wall over the bed as well as both the nightstands and resolving to ask Éclair about them if she chose truth when he spun the bottle.

"That is not your color chief." Sinistra said snickering slightly while Lumiere handed Eclipse a mirror she had found on a nearby side table, causing the blond to cringe slightly at the half done neon colored job.

"That would be why I never have blue hair, especially not neon blue." Eclipse said dryly as she shook her head in disbelief while Dextera snapped a multitude of pictures.

"Don't use up the whole memory card! We need to take pictures of what happens to the others too!" Éclair scolded him when he took more than five pictures, causing him to stop as the others gulped in horror.

"Alright your turn to spin the bottle Viola." Alv said wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes that had been hilarious, especially the look on Eclipse's face when she saw what Viola had done.

"Okay. Truth or dare Dvergr?" Viola asked looking at the older pink haired woman with a wide grin after she had spun the bottle, and it stopped on one of the most secretive of the E.S. members.

"Truth." Dvergr said immediately and smirking at Viola's pout, she wasn't dumb enough to take a dare from someone who was grinning like an imp.

"Hmm." Viola hummed as she began to think of which question she wanted to ask Dvergr, she had so many of them! Before she could ask one of them though Cesario leaned in and whispered something in her ear.

"You sure cause if she doesn't like it I'm blaming you?" Viola asked looking up at her older partner curiously and causing him to nod slightly while the others wondered what the question would be.

"Okay then that's what I'll ask her." Viola told him cheerfully before turning back to Dvergr, who merely raised an eyebrow curious as to what the question would be.

"Cesario wants me to ask you what your relationship with Alv is. He's noticed that you two are never far from each other and you always seem worried and protective of her." Viola exclaimed cheerfully, causing Dvergr to blanch slightly. Out of all the questions Viola could choose to be answered truthfully it had to be _that_ one!

Dvergr loved her oldest daughter and was very proud of her, she would never think of saying that Alv _isn't_ hers. She just wasn't sure if her daughter was ready for their co-workers to know of their relationship yet. While it wasn't uncommon for family members to have similar abilities as other family members, case in point the Tweedles although they probably didn't count cause they were twins, there had never been anyone with the exact same abilities as another before.

While it was true that Dvergrs abilities were slightly stronger and a little more advanced than her daughters, the fact that the two of them had the exact same abilities had caused a few people to be curious of their true relationship which had always been kept a secret. Before they had been found by Eclipse and Éclair many people had tried to attack Alv in order to get to Dvergr and to avoid that happening again they had kept their relation a secret from the public eye, a quick glance at Alv though revealed a steady gaze and a small nod.

"Of course I'm worried and protective of her." Dvergr said taking a deep breath and watching her co-workers reactions to the bombshell she was about to drop on them as she gave a small smile.

"She's my daughter after all." Dvergr finished with a small loving smile as she looked directly at Alv who merely smiled back slightly while the others were shocked at this.


	4. yaoi kisses and babies

**Kiddy Grade Characters play Spin the Bottle**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"She's my daughter after all." Dvergr finished with a small loving smile as she looked directly at Alv who merely smiled back slightly while the others were shocked at this.

"Ha told you they were related somehow. Pay up!" Éclair said holding her hands out to the other shocked E.S. members that grumbled slightly and forked over the money they had bet.

"You guys should know better than to bet against me by now. I win every time!" Éclair said grinning cheerfully as she put the money beside her on the floor while the others gave her halfhearted glares and the mother/daughter duo were staring at her in confusion and shock.

"You knew I'm her mother this whole time?" Dvergr asked shocked since they had been so careful, how had Éclair found out!?

"Nope! I only knew you were related somehow. The fact that you both have the same abilities was a big clue." Éclair said flashing a wide grin and causing Dvergr to face-palm. They had forgotten to try and alter their abilities slightly so that the others didn't get suspicious.

"Your turn to spin the bottle Dvergr." Tweedle Dee said pouting at Éclair, how had the most reckless one out of all of them picked up on that and yet neither she nor her brother did? Dvergr nodded and spun the bottle with barely any strength put into it.

"Truth or dare Sinistra." Dvergr said looking at the blue haired boy blankly and causing him to think for a moment.

"Dare." Sinistra said after a moment of thinking about it, what was the worst that could happen? … He just jinxed himself and he knew it when Dvergr gave a grin similar to Alv's just before she got to shed some blood.

"Yeah they're related alright." Dextera muttered under his breath when he noticed the grin that had been quickly copied by Alv.

"I dare you to kiss Dextera on the mouth." Dvergr said causing everyones jaws to drop except for Alv and Éclair, they just busted out laughing at the looks on Dextera and Sinistra's faces. Éclair immediately snatched the camera from Sinistra and got ready to take many, many pictures of what was about to happen. Sinistra decided to hurry up and get it over with as she leaned in and pecked Dexteras lips briefly before pulling back.

"No offenses Dextera but you're not my type." Sinistra said wiping his lips with his shirt sleeve viciously, his red haired counterpart doing the same without hesitation.

"Long as you don't take offense for not being my type we're even." Dextera said while the females pouted slightly, they wanted to see some Yaoi action damnitt!

"Foul! That was a peck not a real kiss." Éclair called while the other women nodded.

"That's the best you're going to get." Sinistra said immediately as he gulped down the cup of coco-cola that Éclair had passed out to everyone before the game started.

"You didn't complete the dare. As Éclair said that was a peck not a kiss." Dvergr pointed out causing Un-oh to look at her curiously.

"How is a peck different from a kiss?" Un-oh asked confused and making Viola look curious as well, she didn't know the answer to that either.

"A peck is a short touching of the lips usually used for a quick goodbye between lovers. A kiss is a little bit longer and usually participated in by both the kisser and the one being kissed." Dvergr explained causing Un-oh to blink at her again.

"How would you know the difference between a kiss and a peck? You don't exactly seem like the kind of woman to kiss anyone." Un-oh asked causing Éclair to nearly howl in laughter while Tweedle Dee and Alv face palmed as Dvergr raised an eyebrow in what Eclipse would later swear was amusement.

"I have a _daughter_, not an adopted one but one I carried inside my stomach for almost nine full months and gave birth too. To have a daughter I had to have had a husband, or at least a boyfriend. I have done more than just kiss someone before." Dvergr said as if explaining something to a particularly slow child and causing Viola and Un-oh to look even more confused.

"Wait I thought you loved Alv?" Un-oh asked confused, before he was immediately slammed into the ground with Dvergrs hand around his throat.

"I do love my daughter. I always have and I always will! You ever imply that I don't love my daughter again and I'll wring your little neck." Dvergr hissed causing Eclipse to get up and pull the pink haired woman off of a coughing Un-oh. Dvergr hated it when someone thought she didn't love her little girl for whatever reason and if someone was stupid enough to imply that she didn't love her baby around her then no one found their bodies, ever.

"Then why'd you eat her? That's how she got in your stomach right?" Un-oh asked causing the women to stop and merely stare at him in disbelief, except for Éclair who was rolling on the floor laughing by now alongside Alv.

"I did NOT eat my daughter!" Dvergr growled at him, inwardly wondering why the hell he would ask such a thing. Didn't he know about where babies come from?

"Then how'd she get in your stomach?" Un-oh asked massaging his throat as he sat up and looked at her in confusion, causing most of the guys that knew how babies were created to either blush or join Éclair and Alv.

"Dear god did no one ever tell you how babies were born?" Eclipse asked staring at the green haired boy who merely blinked up at her curiously.

"Someone was supposed to tell me?" Un-oh asked tilting his head in confusion like Éclair or Viola usually did.

"Yes. Your mother or father should have told you when you turned twelve." Eclipse said nodding slowly as she released Dvergr and they both merely stared at Un-oh.

"Twelve? Mom told me when I was ten!" Alv said sitting up after she had finally stopped laughing so hard and causing Dvergr to give her a blank look.

"That's because you walked in on me and your father once and wouldn't stop asking questions about it, especially when your father joked that you might be getting a baby brother or sister." Dvergr retorted calmly, causing most of the boys that knew how babies were born to be thrown back with nose-bleeds while Éclair began howling in laughter again at the disgusted look Alv pulled at that memory.

"Well my parents died when I was five and I grew up on the streets from then till I met A-ou." Un-oh said rolling his eyes at this while Dvergr and Eclipse frowned, no child should be on the streets at the age of five.

"I call bull! My parents died when I was seven and I was raised by an assassin for several months before she died and I lived on the streets from then till I met Lumiere and I still knew how babies were born." Éclair said frowning and causing Eclipse and Dvergr to frown even harder, that was nearly as bad as being on the streets at the age of five.

"Aww come on! Will someone tell me how babies are born already?!" Viola asked causing everyone that was still conscious, except for Un-oh, to stop and stare at each other wide eyed.

Now they had to give The Talk to not just one boy who looked twelve and should have already known, but also to a little girl that looked no older than nine that didn't know. Éclair summed it up best in one word.

"Shit."


	5. not quite human and second baby

**Kiddy Grade Characters play Spin the Bottle**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Alright Dvergr you have experience in this matter so you're telling them." Éclair said almost immediately and causing the purple haired woman to look at her as if she were nuts which, Dvergr idly reminded herself, the girl probably was.

"It was embarrassing enough explaining that to my daughter, like hell I'm going to explain it to my co-workers." Dvergr said rather bluntly and causing the two co-workers in question to look confused while Alv pulled another disgusted face.

"What are they talking about?" Viola asked Alv curiously and causing Alv to blanch slightly and shake her head rapidly.

"Trust me you don't want to know. I wish I didn't." Alv said remembering how embarrassing and gross it had been for her mother to tell her about that kind of thing. Everything and everyone were distracted though when Éclair glanced out of her dark window and cursed.

"I forgot tonight was a new moon." Éclair said looking nervous for once as she glowered up at the non-existent moon.

"What? You allergic to new moons or something?" Un-oh couldn't resist taking a jab at his old time friendly rival, although he recoiled when she turned a fierce glare on him in response.

"Not allergic no…but I really don't like to have anyone over during a new moon." Éclair said glaring at Un-oh before turning her glare out the window up to the dark sky that was mostly obscured by clouds. The clouds began to move though and Éclair quickly backed away from the window, much to her co-workers confusion.

"Why are you backing away from the window? Scared of invisible moon-light?" Un-oh jabbed again, again recoiling when Éclair glared darkly at him.

"No I just don't want too-SHIT!" Éclair exclaimed when a blue light came through the closed window pane and slammed into her, causing the others to jump back and shout in shock.

"Damnitt why now!?" Eclair exclaimed clutching her chest just over her heart as she sunk to her knees with a yelp of pain. Eclipse and Lumiere immediately began to move to Éclair's side in worry when she threw them away from her with a small energy blast.

"Stay…back…can't…stop…myself." Éclair ordered through her whimpers of pain and gasps for air as she began to claw at her chest slightly, not noticing as her now knife like nails ripped through her shirt and chest bandages like they were butter and her nails were white hot knives.

"Fridge…red…bag…get…it…heat…it…up…for…a…minute…" Éclair ordered through her held back screams and small yowls of pain. Dvergr immediately followed the directions, hoping that the red bag would help Éclair somehow. She hated to see the girl who looked around her daughters' age in pain; sadly it seemed that Éclair was almost always in pain weather silent pains or loud ones. The moment the bag was done heating up in the microwave Éclair let out an earthly screech of pain, causing everyone to wince and cover their ears. How did the neighbors or the rest of the town never hear and report such an unearthly screech?!

Everyone could only stare in shock and horror as a pair of leathery golden wings tipped with blood red tore through the back of Éclair's cloths and skin, originating from the back of her shoulder blades and extending out about a foot and a half. Her canines lengthened into what looked like fangs, her skin turned as pale as marble, her hair was a blood red and her eyes were a pure gold color with a silver swirl to them. Her lips took on a red color usually associated with blood or dark lipstick and her nails had already lengthened and became like knives. When it finally stopped Éclair's eyes were transfixed on the red package in Dvergrs hand with bloodlust shining in the eerily golden orbs.

"What the-!?" More than a few of the members yelled when Éclair launched herself at Dvergr, who threw the bag up as she jumped to the side. Instead of continuing after Dvergr, the changed Éclair immediately grabbed the warm bag and sunk her fangs into it. Everyone could only stare in fascination and slight detached shock as Éclair greedily drank down the whole bag of what looked like tomato juice, or at least that's what they hoped it was, before she seemed to calm down slightly after she had drained the bag dry.

"E-Éclair?" Tweedle Dee asked staring at her co-worker and somewhat friend shocked and confused.

"This is why I don't like to have company during the new moon. I change into this every time…and I'm unable to calm down until I drink at least a bag worth of warm blood." Éclair said sighing slightly as she stared out the window in order to avoid seeing the rejected and disgusted looks she thought she would see from her co-workers. She had always been careful to never reveal this side of herself to them in case they tried to purge her. Everyone merely stared at her shocked for a moment before Dvergrs motherly instincts won out when she saw a single blood red tear roll down Éclair's marble colored cheek and shatter when it hit the red carpet.

"Oh Éclair. You think we're going to reject and hurt you over this?" Dvergr asked stepping forward and wrapping her arms around Éclair soothingly. The others just realized how their shock could have been taken by the…different girl in front of them and their faces softened slightly almost immediately.

"Heh. Well I don't know about the others but me and mom can't reject you over something like this when we aren't completely…human ourselves." Alv said causing Dvergr to give her a shocked look; Alv had never revealed that side of her ever since she learned to hide it when she was four.

"What? Just cause I don't like to reveal that side of me doesn't mean I don't accept it. Hell at least we can choose when we take on those forms mom, Éclair doesn't even have that choice right now. If she can handle showing these guys her non-human side, whether she wants to or not, I think I can handle showing them mine." Alv said shrugging at her mother's look as a shimmer like effect appeared around Alv before dropping. Now instead of her normal human appearance Alv had a pair of cotton candy pink fox ears perched upon her head, two pink fox tails swishing behind her lazily, and slit pupils while her teeth and nails only grew a little sharper.

Dvergr gave her daughter a small proud smile as the shorter woman took a step away from Éclair before dropping her own disguise. Instead of her normal short human appearance, Dvergr shot up almost a full foot in height, gained sharper than normal canines, cotton candy pink fox ears tipped with red, five lazily swishing pink and red fox tails, slitted pupils, and claw like nails.

"Oooh! Me too!" Viola chirped happily as she dropped her own disguise, only to show a single solid pink fox tail swishing behind her excitedly, slitted pupils, adorable little sharper than normal teeth, and a pair of cotton candy pink fox ears twitching on top of her head, just like Alvs.

Éclair stared at the three, shocked and happy that she wasn't the only one not completely human among the group. Alv and Dvergr however were staring at Viola in shock and disbelief.

"H-How? I'm only able to have my fox features thanks to mom. How is Viola able to have the exact same ones too?" Alv asked herself aloud as she stared down at the smaller girl that was grinning up at all of them adorably.

"T-this should only be possible if…oh goddess." Dvergr said sinking down to her knees in shock and disbelief as she merely stared at Viola in shock and hope.

"If what mo…oh that's what." Alv began only to blink slightly when she remembered something from her childhood.

"Huh?" Viola asked cutely tilting her head to the side, which caused Tweedle Dee and Éclair to squeal at how cute she was. Dvergr quickly ran over and swept Viola into her arms smiling happily as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I finally found my baby. I finally found my youngest daughter!" Dvergr said happily as she hugged Viola tightly.


	6. Kitsunes and Fallen Angels Five thousand

**Kiddy Grade Characters play Spin the Bottle**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"I finally found my baby. I finally found my youngest daughter!" Dvergr said happily as she hugged Viola tightly.

"Huh?" All but Dvergr and Alv asked staring at Dvergr confused and shocked as she continued to hug and cuddle Viola tightly. Éclair grinned and held out her hand, causing the others to groan as they placed ten dollar bills into her hand. Even Alv had handed Éclair several ten dollar bills that were promptly added to the pile of money already on the floor where Éclair had been sitting in the circle.

"Do I want to know?" Dvergr asked raising an eyebrow at Alv even as she continued to cuddle Viola protectively.

"Éclair bet that you and Viola were related somehow since you look so much alike. Since I'm your daughter and I would know if I had any aunts, cousins, or sisters I bet that you two weren't related. I forgot about the time when I _was_ going to have a little sister once though." Alv explained with a sheepish grin as she scratched the back of her neck, being careful not to pierce the flesh with her nails.

"So Dvergrs my mama? My _real_ mama?" Viola butted in curiously as she looked between Alv and Dvergr curiously.

"Yes I am my littlest one. It's the only way you'd be able to have access to you vixen form." Dvergr said rubbing her head against Viola's lightly.

"What are you doing?" Cesario asked his eyes narrowed at Dvergr when the tall half demoness continued to rub her head against Viola's hair and cheeks.

"Making sure she has my scent on her so that other demons and demonesses will know that she's one of my kits and leave her alone, or help her depending on the situation and what type of demon they are." Dvergr said rubbing her cheek against the top of Viola's head.

"Kit? Don't you mean kid?" Eclipse asked raising an eyebrow in amusement at seeing one of the normally so stoic E.S. members cuddling the youngest of them happily.

"In human terms yes, she would be called my kid just like Alv would be. In Kitsune terms though its kit, although they basically mean the same thing. I just called her kit because I'm in my half-breed form and my mind is more Kitsune than human at the moment." Dvergr said smiling as she nuzzled Viola's cheek, causing the young pink haired demoness to giggle while her tails wagged happily.

"Half-breed?" Tweedle Dee asked curiously and causing Dvergr to nod.

"My mother was a full bred Kitsune demoness and my father was a full human. Therefore I have access to my half-breed form, which is not only my natural form but also this form, a full human form which is what you see me in at work, and a full demoness form which I've ever only shown Alv before. Alv and Viola are only one-fourth demoness though so they only have access to their half-breed forms." Dvergr explained with a nod of her head while Alv nodded as well with a pointed flick of her tails.

"The fact that I'm half Kitsune while they're only a fourth is also why I have more tails than them." Dvergr said wrapping her tails around Viola protectively.

"I wondered why you had five tails while they only had one or two." Sinistra said nodding since this, somewhat, made sense, although he was a little worried at the sheepish grin on Dvergrs face.

"Well actually." Dvergr trailed off as she unwrapped Viola and let her tails fan out to show that she had eight of them instead of the five they had previously thought. Three of them must've been hidden underneath the other five.

"I currently have eight tails but if what my mom told me when I was younger is any indication then I might get my ninth and final tail soon." Dvergr said scratching the back of her neck lightly and sheepishly, trying not to pierce her flesh with her sharp nails and causing many to blink at the resemblance between her, Alv, and Viola.

"Grandma was a nine-tailed Kitsune just like mom will likely be sometimes soon. From what she and mom told me when I was younger nine tailed Kitsunes are the rarest and most powerful of them. Kitsunes or other Demon Fox's with up to three tails were the common and regular thing, heck I'll be getting my third tail in a few months since its' an aged based thing. Four to eight tails, like mom is now, are uncommon but not unheard of for particularly old or powerful Fox's and Kitsunes. Nine tailed ones…I think there have only ever been maybe four nine tailed foxes and Kitsunes I've ever heard about, counting mom. One of them was grandma and mom will be another soon, the other two was some demon fox on another planet a few thousand years ago and the boy he was sealed in after he went on a rampage. Nine-tailed foxes and Kitsunes get their ninth tail based on their strength and another factor. Grandma never told me what it was though." Alv informed the others with a shrug of her shoulder as she scratched her cheek in thought, causing Dvergr to blush slightly when she remembered just what that other factor was.

"Doesn't sound too different from Fallen Angels actually. Only Kitsunes like you guys are based more around their tails while a Fallen Angels wings are their symbol of strength." Éclair said nodding in understanding, out of all of the non-Kitsune's in the room she understood this better than anyone.

"Basically for fox demons like those three the more tails they have, the stronger they are or older in some cases. Because she's still young and her abilities aren't developed yet Viola only has one tail. Alv's likely still learning her abilities since she isn't old enough for her third tail yet which shows they've finished training. Dvergrs the strongest of them since she's going to have her ninth tail soon, which shows she's mastered her abilities and her transforming into demon form which is when most demons or half-demons like me and her lose their minds." Éclair summarized for the others who nodded slowly at this, it made a bit more sense than what Alv had said.

"Fallen Angel huh? I haven't heard of one of them being born for the last thousand or so years." Dvergr said her eyebrow shooting up as she turned to look at Éclair, never releasing her protective hold on Viola. Viola, for her part, was happy to just snuggle up to and cuddle the woman that she could now feel was her mother. She didn't know how she knew it, she just did. Must be a demoness thing she reckoned.

"Ah. Well I wasn't born in the last thousand years." Éclair said rubbing her neck sheepishly just like they had done a few moments ago.

"Oh?" Dvergr asked her other eyebrow shooting up to join the first. If Éclair wasn't born in the last thousand years then when was she born?

"I lost track of the exact date since it was so long ago but I think my birthday was December something about five thousand years ago, give or take a few years."


	7. Past Whacks

**Kiddy Grade Characters play Spin the Bottle**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

There were a few moments of complete silence as everyone merely stared at Éclair blankly before Un-oh broke it sniggering.

"I knew you were old Éclair but I didn't know you were such an old hag." Un-oh said breaking out laughing and causing Éclair and Dvergrs Killing Intent to skyrocket. Alv noticed the danger signs and used her tails to grab Viola and get her out of the danger zone just in time.

"BAKA!" The two screamed at him as they pounced at the same time.

"Ack not the face! Not the face!" Un-oh said holding his hands up to protect his face when the two women began to mercilessly punch him and beat him up.

"Back to the face! Back to the face!" Un-oh cried a moment later, causing all the males to wince and cover their family jewels when they saw Éclair kick Un-ohs. Thankfully the two had calmed down after a few moments and merely stood there glaring down at the green haired mess on the floor.

"You would think he should know better than to call a woman old, let alone an old hag." Dvergr said shaking her head in disbelief for a moment while Éclair nodded in agreement before shooting Dvergr a curious look.

"I was mad for obvious reasons but why were you so angry?" Éclair asked curiously and causing Alv to snicker slightly as she held her little sister gently.

"Mom turns five thousand four hundred and ninety three years old this year. So by calling you old, let alone an old hag, just because you're a little over five thousand years old meant that he called mom old too." Alv explained causing Dvergr to flush slightly and steadfastly look away from everyone else that was surprised at her age while Éclair merely nodded in understanding.

"Makes sense I guess. Hadn't heard of any other demons or demonesses in our case being as old as I am though." Éclair said while Dvergr gave her a deadpanned look.

"I don't advertise my age so it wouldn't be well know to anyone outside of family." Dvergr explained causing Éclair to nod in understanding.

"What kinda demoness are you Clairy?" Viola asked tilting her head cutely at Éclair from within Alv's arms.

"Ah. Well I'm half Fallen Angel that much is obvious by my wings alone." Éclair began scratching the back of her head lightly while Dvergr nodded ever so slightly.

"Yeah I knew that just by seeing your wings. According to moms lectures on all the different types of demons, Fallen Angels are the only demons to be able to have golden wings although those are the rarest of colors." Alv said nodding as well as she looked rather pointedly at Éclair's blood tipped golden wings.

WHACK!

"Oww! Moooom!" Alv whined when three of her mother's eight tails wacked her upside the back of her head while the other five stole Viola back and placed her in Dvergrs waiting arms.

"I also taught you to be polite, Alv, and to _not_ interrupt someone when they're talking." Dvergr said dryly and causing Viola to giggle while Alv massaged her head and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry." Alv said apologizing slightly to both her mother and the very amused Éclair.

"It's alright. I don't really mind about interruptions sometimes. I'm not exactly the most polite person myself." Éclair said snickering in amusement as she waved away the apology easily and causing the others to snicker their agreement at this.

"I don't understand why you seemed so shocked at the fact that Éclair is a…Fallen Angel I believe you called her?" Eclipse asked looking at Dvergr curiously and having to force herself to stop staring at Éclair.

"There aren't many Fallen Angels. They are almost extinct actually. I believe that Éclair is the last Fallen Angel left in fact." Dvergr explained causing the others to give her and Éclair curious looks.

"Why is that?" Tweedle Dee asked blinking at the two curiously while Dvergr sat down and began to lightly play with her youngest daughters tiny fox ears.

"Because we aren't human, or at least not completely human. Human kind fears that which it cannot understand and demons like us are one of the many things they can't understand. You remember all the mass homicides and serial killers that cropped up a few thousand years ago?" Éclair asked causing the others to nod, those were the bloodiest years in human history and everyone was taught about them while they were children in school although the killers reasons had never been released to the public.

"They were hunting demons and half demons to 'destroy the inhuman abominations' as one man called me when he tried to kill me. That's actually how my parents and twin brother died." Éclair said causing the others to stare at her shocked, Dvergr for a different reason than the others.

"What but you could have only been a child then?! Not even old enough to be half-way trained if that!" Dvergr said shocked while Éclair nodded slightly in agreement.

"That's true. Me and my brother, Raion, were only three in demon years when it happened. We had been trained in our other demon blood but had just started our Fallen Angel training when it happened and some humans caught sight of Raion's wings while we were out flying at night. They had attacked our home in the middle of the day with no warning at all. It was five hundred of the townspeople against four of us, my mom, my dad, Raion, and me. They figured since we were mostly seen at night then we'd be asleep and vulnerable during the day." Éclair said with a sad and faraway smile as she remembered that day when her family had been killed.

"But aren't Fallen Angels stronger during the day?" Alv questioned curiously and earning a small nod from both Éclair and Dvergr.

"We are and my other demon side is stronger during nighttime so it wouldn't have really mattered when they attacked. The only difference really was that while my mom was stronger during the night for what she was my father was stronger during the day because he was a full-breed Fallen Angel. They had doused our house with gasoline and set it aflame with us still inside." Here most of them gasped in horror at this while Éclair merely closed her eyes, vividly remembering every detail of that faithful day and Dvergr nodded slightly since burning had been a favorite way humans used to try and kill most demons and half demons.

"When we tried to fly away with our wings they shot at us. A few bullets managed to hit each of our wings, causing all four of us to fall harshly to the ground. Thankfully we weren't very injured but they were waiting for us when we fell. They used all their cursed bullets on my dad and blessed blades on my mom and brother. I watched them die in front of me and I wasn't able to do a thing about it." Here Éclairs fists were shaking in rage as her nails dug into her palms, making them bleed slightly.

"I went berserk. I killed every last one of them before I was taken away from there by a family friend that had been coming to visit when we were attacked. She was the assassin I had told you about and she was a demoness too, the same type as my mom. She died a little while later when hunters caught up to us and caught her off guard." Éclair said skipping over a majority of the details since she didn't want to remember them, let alone talk about them.

"Éclair." Dvergr whispered sadly, no child should have to go through that.

"You're mom wasn't a Fallen Angel?" Alv asked curiously and earning a shake of the head from Éclair.

"No she was a vampire."


	8. royalty blushes, and kiss

**Kiddy Grade Characters play Spin the Bottle**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"What?!" Dvergr said her eyes wide in shock as she stared at Éclair, having shot to her feet at the word vampire.

"There were only two vampires left during the end of the Demon Purging as the Human Hunters called it since Vampires were the most sought after and killed demons and demonesses and the only Vampire that got married was the Vampire Queen!" Dvergr said staring at Éclair shocked and looking rather pale while Alv blanched and paled at this as well, for her part Éclair merely looked confused at their reaction.

"My mom was a queen?" Éclair asked tilting her head at the two Kitsune women curiously as they both kneeled to her.

"Of course princess. Didn't you already know?" Dvergr asked not looking up at Éclair as she continued to kneel to the winged girl.

"No I didn't. Why are you two kneeling?" Éclair asked looking at the two confused and curious with the others not far behind.

"The Vampire royal family doesn't just rule over the Vampires. They rule over all the Demons and Demonesses, even those with minimal demon blood in their veins. Since you're the last Royal Family member, and last Vampire in general, left that automatically makes you the Vampire Queen and Demon Queen." Dvergr explained without getting up from her spot on the floor while Éclair looked shocked at this, as did the others.

"Well you two don't need to kneel to me. You both are my friends and I don't like it when my friends treat me like I'm something special." Éclair said stepping forward and helping the two to their feet while they stared at her in a mixture of shock, disbelief, and awe.

"Besides I'm not exactly the royal type so just treat me like you did before okay?" Éclair asked rubbing the back of her head with a grin on her lips. This caused the other E.S. members to snicker in slight amusement since out of all of them Éclair was probably the farthest from the 'royal type'.

"Not that this isn't informative but can we get back to spin the Bottle and the dares and all now?" Un-oh asked groaning as he managed to sit up after Eclipse had healed a few of his wounds.

"Fine with me. It was Sinistra's turn to spin wasn't it?" Éclair said immediately as she sat back down with the others, Alv and Dvergr taking their spots as well while Viola climbed into Dvergrs lap in order to cuddle more with her mama.

"Alright Chief truth or dare?" Sinistra asked once everyone had sat back down and he had spun the bottle lightly.

"After seeing some of the dares that've happened in this game you think I'm dumb enough to pick anything but truth?" Eclipse asked raising an eyebrow at the blue haired man in amusement and causing Éclair and Alv to snicker slightly.

"Well there was this old stereotype about blonds…" Alv began only to be cut off when one of Dvergr tails wrapped around her daughters mouth.

"Don't even start Alv. I thought I told you not to stereotype anyone based on their appearances." Dvergr said frowning slightly at her oldest daughter who merely nodded mutely before the tail was unwrapped.

"Alright then chief. What do you think about Éclair's transformation?" Sinistra asked grinning ever so slightly since he had caught the half blond woman blushing and nearly drooling as she looked at Éclairs transformation while everyone had been distracted. Against her will and desire not to do so, the blond woman blushed four shades of red at the question.

"Looks like Chief Eclipse likes what she sees." Alv couldn't resist teasing the blond woman as she snickered while Eclipse glanced at Éclair and blushed harder at seeing Éclairs golden orbs focused on her with a playful air around the demon queen.

"Well I think we can all agree that Éclair does look very beautiful both with her transformation and without it." Eclipse said her cheeks turning an even darker shade of red as she closed her eyes and refused to look at everyone. The compliment caused Éclair to blush lightly and look at her lap while the others snickered at Eclipse's predicament…although they all did agree that Éclair was drop dead gorgeous at the least.

"Your turn to spin Chief." Sinistra said smirking slightly at the blush on the blonds face as she gave him a small glare for making her blush so much. Eclipse spun the bottle a little harder than she meant to in her embarrassment, making it spin around at about thirty miles an hour much to everyone elses amusement.

"Alright Un-oh truth or dare?" Eclipse asked smirking at the battered green haired boy when the bottle finally stopped.

"I'm no coward! I take dare!" Un-oh said causing Eclipse to grin wickedly.

"That's what I was hoping you would say. Get over here so that it'll be a secret from the others." Eclipse said causing Un-oh to pale slightly and blanch at learning he had actually been played while the others were pouting at the fact that they wouldn't know what the dare was ahead of time.

"WHAT!? Have you lost your mind chief?! She'll kill me!" Un-oh nearly shrieked when Eclipse had whispered the dare into his ear so that no one else could hear it, the blond snickering slightly at his reaction.

"My mind is right where it's always been and what happened to you not being a coward?" Eclipse asked causing Un-oh to freeze for a moment before he glared at her for turning his own words against him.

"Fine but if she kills me and makes me stay dead then I'll haunt you for the rest of eternity." Un-oh grounded out glaring at the blond who snickered harder at this while the others were wondering what the dare was.

"I don't think it's her you have to worry about." Eclipse said grinning while Un-oh paled again before he walked over to Alv who looked at him curiously.

Everything and everyone stopped and stared when, without warning, Un-oh swooped down and kissed the blue haired demoness.


	9. hits and mates

**Kiddy Grade Characters play Spin the Bottle**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

Everything and everyone stopped and stared when, without warning, Un-oh swooped down and kissed the blue haired demoness.

"Uggh!" Alv screamed ripping away from Un-oh and decking him in the jaw. Dvergr had jumped to feet and moved to maul Un-oh when she realized that he had just kissed her oldest daughter.

"Asshole! I was saving my first kiss for my mate!" Alv yelled punching Un-oh again while the others raised their eyebrows at her and Dvergr looked even madder.

"That was your first kiss?" Tweedle Dee asked ignoring the stabs of jealousy she had felt at the sight of Un-oh kissing Alv.

"Yes and I was saving it for my mate! Now that asshole stole it." Alv said looking ready to murder Un-oh…although Dvergr was beating her too it at the moment.

"Any last words before I kill you for molesting my daughter?" Dvergr asked her voice a low, protective, growl as she picked Un-oh up by the neck and held him about a foot off of the floor.

"It was Chief's dare! I didn't have a choice!" Un-oh gasped as he desperately clawed at her hand in an attempt at making her let go. This caused Dvergrs maternally protective glare to snap from Un-oh to Eclipse who was watching everything that had happened in amusement.

"So it's _your_ fault my daughter was molested!" Dvergr growled dropping Un-oh and moving as if to grab Eclipse by the throat, only being stopped when Eclipse used her Quantum ability to get on the other side of the room while Éclair got up and held Dvergr back as Tweedle Dee held back Alv. Viola was merely sitting there looking at them all curiously.

"What's a 'mate'?" Viola asked innocently, causing the three demonesses, or two demonesses and one half-demoness, to freeze in place.

"I forgot that she hadn't been told about mates or anything yet." Éclair said sheepishly after a moment while Alv snorted from within Tweedle Dee's arms.

"I did too but if mom has it her way then Viola will not know anything about mates or mating until she is well over two thousand years old. Even then mom will make sure that no one tries to mate with her…and that's if I don't help her beat off any potential mates. Heck I only learned of the mate pull when me and mom joined up with you all." Alv said snickering slightly while Éclair looked at her and Dvergr in confusion.

"It is a mothers job to protect her children and I happen to take my job seriously. I am not letting any _potential_ mates near either of my children. The only ones allowed to be near either of them in such a way is their _true_ mates." Dvergr said shrugging slightly from within Éclair's restraining arms.

"If you two are done trying to molest them both now perhaps we can sit back down and you can explain about the whole 'mate' thing to those of us that don't know?" Eclipse asked with a forced cough to hide her amusement at the blank looks she was getting from the two older Kitsunes. The other E.S. members snickered slightly as Eclipse pointed towards where exactly Éclair's and Tweedle Dee's hands had gone while restraining the two enraged women.

The four looked down and all of them blushed darkly when they realized one certain little fact. Éclair and Tweedle Dee's hands were right over Alv and Dvergrs chests in a very…provocative position. There were two similar yelps as Éclair and Tweedle Dee released their willing captives and jumped away as if burned. All four of them were inventing new shades of dark red though with how they blushed, none of them noticing the envious stare Eclipse had shot Dvergr.

"Right well mates are exactly what it sounds like. Every demon or demoness has a mate, and in the case of more powerful demons and demonesses it can be more than one mate. When a demoness sees their true mate for the first time they know that the person is their mate, usually it's fellow demons and/or demonesses but there have been cases of humans being the mate to a demon. There are also potential mates. A demoness or demon can feel drawn to a potential mate and well…" Here Éclairs cheeks burned darker "mate with them when in heat or if it's breeding season for the demon or demoness species. I've never mated before but I can always feel the pull towards any potential mates near me, trust me it's hard to resist the pull when a demoness is in breeding season." Éclair explained to them, her cheeks burning darker and darker until they seemed to be permently stained red. Dvergr nodded her head in agreement, she knew from experience after all.

"It's extremely difficult to resist the pull actually. I've given into the need to mate only twice, that's what led to my daughters after all, during breeding season. Neither of the two had any demon blood in them and neither of them were my true mates, merely potentials. I've met both of my true mates but I'm trying to actually bide my time with them. I've also been having to keep Alv from giving into the mate pull several times over the years whenever its breeding season, especially since she found her true mate and isn't as patient as I am. One year it got so bad for her I had to literally tie her down with wrought iron chains to keep her from trying to breed with her mate since she wasn't ready for it yet." Dvergr said nodding in agreement with what Éclair had said and causing Alv to blush darker at the looks she was getting for the others for having to be restrained.

"It wasn't my fault! I'm a full grown Kitsune demoness, it was breeding season, and my mate was in heat while releasing hormones by the barrel loads! It was too tempting for me to have been able to stop myself!" Alv said defensively causing Éclair to nod solemnly in agreement, it was near impossible for any demoness to have been able to stop herself in that situation.

"The only reason mom bothered to stop me from taking my mate that time was because not only had I not revealed my demon side to her, but also because I hadn't even told her I liked her let alone love her! Heck I hadn't even taken her out on a single date at that point in time!" Alv said glowering slightly at her feet while Dvergr smirked slightly in amusement.

"No you were too nervous and shy to so much as think of asking your mate out to lunch. Besides. I don't think you're quite ready to be a mother yet Alv." Dvergr said causing the others to look even more confused while Éclair seemed to get it and was holding back snickers.

"You mean she's a sub too? She always seemed like a dom whenever in her human form." Éclair said snickering since she never pictured tough and trigger happy Alv as a submissive Kitsune.

"I don't get it." Viola chirped in confusion, causing the others to nod in agreement with her.

"Basically when Alv finally mates with her mate during breed ing season she has a 95% chance of getting pregnant, despite the fact that her mate is a full human woman."


	10. Scars and Names

**Kiddy Grade Characters play Spin the Bottle**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

There was dead silence after Dvergr had finished speaking as everyone merely stared at either her or Alv shocked, Alv blushing a deeper shade of red at their looks.

"That's possible?" Tweedle Dee asked staring at Dvergr shocked, even with today's technology it was impossible for a woman to get another woman pregnant.

"Yes, it is for demons. Usually in same gender relations between a demon and another demon or even a demon and a human it's possible for the submissive to get pregnant with their mates child. Usually only one child if it's a potential mate, more for their true mates." Dvergr said nodding at the black haired girl that then gave Alv a calculative look, imagining how the blue haired woman would look with her stomach swollen with child.

"Really?" A-ou asked raising an eyebrow at Dvergr curiously and causing her to nod again.

"Both times I was pregnant, I had gotten impregnated by a potential male mate which is why I only carried one child. Alv at one time and Viola at another. However my true mates are two females, one human and one non. I am the full dominate though so I would impregnate them with multiple children at once rather than they impregnating me, thankfully." Dvergr said looking grateful for the fact that she wouldn't be the one to carry twins or more in her mating.

"Thankfully?" Cesario asked raising his eyebrow at the purple haired woman now.

"I love my daughters, I honestly do and I would give them a lot of younger siblings if I could but I'm _not_ getting pregnant again. My body isn't built for pregnancy or birthing, not my human, not my half breed one, and definitely not my full demon one. I'm built for fighting and protecting not birthing. My pregnancies with Alv and Viola were incredibly rough on both my human body and my half-breed one, seeing as to how sometimes I was unable to remain in my human form during the strain of the pregnancy and labor. If I were to get pregnant again then not only would my life be at great risk but so would the unborn baby's." Dvergr said lifting down the top of her shorts for a second to show a nasty scar on her stomach, right over where her womb was.

"That looks like…" Tweedle Dee said having seen that kind of scar on her mother once when she and Tweedle Dumb were little.

"A C-Section scar. I nearly died when giving birth to Viola and the doctors literally had to cut me open in order to get her out safely. I'm _**not**_ getting pregnant again." Dvergr said pulling the hem of her shorts back up to cover her scar while Alv winced slightly at the memory of seeing her mother being cut open by those doctors.

"Sorry mama." Viola said wincing slightly as she looked at her mother sadly.

"It wasn't your fault sweetheart so don't worry about it." Dvergr said smiling down at her youngest and cuddling her slightly when she noticed the small half-demon didn't look convinced.

"How is it possible for a woman to get another woman pregnant though?" Tweedle Dumb asked still kinda confused about that.

"Demon magic." Dvergr and Éclair responded in unision without meaning too.

"Truth or Dare Éclair?" Un-oh asked causing many to blink slightly, they hadn't noticed Eclipse healing him as they spoke nor did they notice him spinning the bottle.

"Dare." Éclair answered after a second, causing Un-oh to grin widely and slightly perversely.

"I dare you to kiss your mate." Un-oh said causing Éclair to blanch and turn a bright red while everyone except for Alv, Viola, and Tweedle Dee perked up at the thought of being Éclairs mate.

"That's a really bad idea." Éclair said paling slightly while Dvergr snickered ever so slightly at Éclairs misfortune.

"Why's that?" Cesario asked curiously and causing Dvergr to snicker harder while Éclair blushed darker.

"Éclair's in heat. If she were to kiss her mate then she'd be unable to stop herself from going all the way with them until she passed out, regained her right mind, or got impregnated whichever happened first." Dvergr explained causing Éclair to blush even harder at the looks this got from the others.

"Also if someone were to try and stop her then she'd most likely kill them then go back to what she had been doing." Dvergr added on causing the others to merely stare at Éclair in disbelief.

"Ooookay then. I dare you to tell us the name of your mate then." Un-oh said switching his dare at a pointed glare from Dvergr and Éclair, as well as Eclipse who didn't want anyone to be killed right now…maybe later though.

"Which one?" Éclair asked confused and causing the others to look at her curiously.

"I have two mates, one for my Fallen Angel side and one for my Vampire side. Which of their names do you want to know?" Éclair explained at the confused looks the others had shot her, they weren't quite expecting that.

"Neither of which I have previously told about being my dominate mates." Éclair idly added causing Alv to snicker at her slightly while the others raised their eyebrows.

"Ha! Now I'm not the only submissive demoness here!" Alv said snickering at Éclair who blushed and scowled at her.

"No but you are the only submissive with only one mate." Éclair shot back causing Alv to stop laughing and scowl back at her.

"Er. Both of them?" Un-oh asked curiously when he finally processed that two people were Éclairs 'dominate mates', and boy didn't _that_ induce some rather XXX images in his head?

"Why am I not surprised you asked for both of their names?" Éclair rhetorically questioned with a roll of her eyes, she could almost smell the hormones coming off of most of the males right about now. Each of them were probably hoping she would say that one of them was one of her mates.

"Stop stalling and tell us their names already! I'm so going to be teasing you about it later!" Alv said snickering while Éclair glared at her again before smirking ever so slightly.

"If you have to know Chief Eclipse is my Vampire sides mate and you'll probably be trying to kill me later since your mom happens to be my other mate!"


	11. step parents and butt kicked

**Kiddy Grade Characters play Spin the Bottle**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"If you have to know Chief Eclipse is my Vampire sides mate and you'll probably be trying to kill me later since your mom happens to be my other mate!" There was dead silence for all of a minute before Alv broke it with a rather feral growl.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY MOM!" Alv screamed nearly flying across the room to try and strangle Éclair. Thankfully Dvergr had reacted on instinct by pulling Éclair out of the way, causing Alv to slam into the floor rather harshly due to her momentum.

"Are you okay?" Dvergr asked directing her question to both her mate and her daughter, causing Éclair to nod slightly.

"I will be as soon as I strangle her!" Alv said lunging for Éclair again, only to blink when Dvergr stood up and snatched her up by the back of her shirt collar before she could even get close to the vampire.

"Alv. You do remember what I told you happens to those whose mates die right?" Dvergr asked growling slightly at her daughter in order to remind her who the Alpha of their pack was.

"Yes mama." Alv said shrinking slightly at the reminder as to who alpha is while the others watched on either curiously or confused.

"Are you making a play at the Alpha position?" Dvergr asked her voice still mostly a growl while Alv paled slightly at the memory of the last time she had gotten arrogant and challenged her mother for the Alpha position. Her ass had been kicked royally without her mama ever leaving her human form.

"No mama." Alv whimpered hoping that her mother wouldn't take her attacks on the vampire woman as an attempt at dominance.

"Then why did you try to attack one of my mates, which can be seen as an attempt at the Alpha spot as well as a declaration of war should we not be in the same pack?" Dvergr asked her eyes narrowing at her daughter whose tails were literally hanging in between her legs while her ears were flat against her head sadly.

"Cause you're my mom and she's one of your mates. It's my job as your daughter to scare off any of my potential step-parents." Alv explained causing the others to snort slightly in amusement at the look on Chief Eclipses face at the fact that she would technically be Alv and Violas step-mother, well one of them at least, once she was mated with Éclair and Dvergr and boy didn't that thought make her grin and blush like a fool.

"Bad Clairy! No dating mama!" Viola said smacking Éclairs shoulder and causing the others to snort slightly at the look of disbelief on Dvergrs face. She hadn't expected _Viola_ to do that.

"It's not me you have to worry about." Dvergr said snorting as she dropped Alv, making the others watch in amusement as Alv flipped in midair to land on her feet and hands like a cat.

"In case you forgot little Viola. I'm Éclairs _dominate_ mate. It's me you should be trying to keep from dating her not the other way around. The same goes for me and Eclipse." Dvergr said smirking as sat down beside Éclair and smiled at the half-vampire who blushed and ducked her head shyly at the attention from one of her mates.

"Not to mention keeping Eclipse from Éclair since Éclair is the all around submissive among us three." Dvergr added idly causing the boys to be shot back with nosebleeds while Viola tilted her head at Éclair curiously, and rather cutely given her tiny fox features.

"So this makes Clairy and Chiefy my mamas too right?" Viola questioned innocently, causing the three grown women to stare at her shocked for a moment before looking at each other and blushing slightly as they nodded.

"Yay!" Viola cheered tackling Eclipse in a hug, startling her so that she fell onto the floor with the pink haired child hugging her tightly.

"Don't expect me to call you 'mom' or anything." Alv said glaring at the two while Dvergr merely sighed at her eldest daughters actions, yes Alv was seriously overprotective of her even before she found her mates but this was just ridiculous.

"We don't but you should behave." Dvergr said lightly whacking her daughter upside her head to get her to drop the glaring.

"Yes mama." Alv said rubbing her head again although she pouted slightly. It was her job to scare away or be mean to any potential step-parents…now her mama didn't want her too. Man this sucked.


End file.
